


Hook

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Breaking His Habit [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Blood Addiction, Blow Jobs, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: Rory realizes that his previous tactics of keeping his source close are beginning to fail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another Rory addition featuring Razildor's Titus Trevelyan and my Roryan Brassa.

Titus was convinced Rory had a nose for sniffing out the most opportune time to catch him in a situation where getting him naked really wouldn't require much effort. Now was another one of those moment. There he stood with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely on his hips and hair still wet with the warm water he just crawled out of. It took nothing but a devious smirk from Rory for Titus to give up complete control.

He felt the towel drop from his waist, pooling in a damp circle around his feet. Rory stared up at him with those dangerous eyes that so easily captured Titus and held him in some sort of dream-like suspense. “We have to stop meeting like this...” he whispered against Titus' hip, his hand cupped the base of his already hard cock. Even Titus was shocked at how easily Rory managed to turn him on. Especially down on his knees, a submissive gesture, Rory looked _hot_. Titus was absolutely giddy with what was coming his way.

Warm lips sucked on the softness of his flesh, taking their sweet time to get to the middle of his hips. Small red splotches were beginning to form under his mouth, dotting the path from the outer curve of his hip all the way to the crease of his cock. Titus shuttered as the elf's wet tongue curved along the side of his length, spreading his hot saliva as he went. His eyes never broke their contact. “You're the only one who is com... _complaining_ ,” the brute spoke in an airy tone, unable to find strength in his vocals.

“You have a point,” he chuckled, the words burned against his sensitive flesh. Titus' body twitched at the feeling, his jaw gritted tightly. Rory placed his hands on his hips, “sit on the bed.” It was an unmistaken command, and Titus quickly complied. He allowed Rory to guide him backwards onto the mattress. Rory sank between his parted knees and wrapped his entire mouth around his eager cock. The elf hummed, creating a vibrating sensation on his skin. Titus' hand curled into his chocolate brown hair, fisting the strands against his scalp. It was his last defense to keep himself steady.

His hands slid up the expanded stretch of the brute's ribs, the white pressure of his fingertips pressed against the ridges. Rory flexed his body, pushing himself lower, using Titus' body to brace himself. The entire length of his cock disappeared into the elf's soft mouth. Titus couldn't believe how great it felt when his throat constricted around him - he was in awe at how much control Roryan had of his body. His own hands slipped from his hair and pushed down the perfect curve of his strong back.

Titus' head lulled, his eyes fluttered shut. The pleasure that surged between his legs was almost unbearable. His stomach tightened. Rory gagged when his hips subconsciously thrusted deeper down his throat. “ _Fuck_ \- Rory,” he gasped, almost whining when the inviting chasm that was Rory's mouth pulled off his length. He felt the pinch of his teeth against the inside of his thigh, his hand stroked and twisted vigorously. His palm was slick with pre-cum.

It was a quick nip, something that went completely unnoticed by Titus' delusional bliss. Hot liquid shot into Rory's fist, and he smeared it back over his pulsing cock - repeating the same, intense feeling he created during their first encounter. Rory was too consumed in the sweet blood that ebbed into his mouth from the wound he created to feel Titus' hand smooth through his hair. His tongue slid along the cut, cleaning the blood from the mark as well as his mouth. “You...drew...blood...” Titus breathed, falling back into the bed.

“Sometimes my jaw just can't be controlled,” he smirked, placing soft kisses on the inside of his thigh before standing up. He wasn't even hard - and this shocked Titus. He didn't think he had ever seen Rory actually turned on. Was he not attractive enough?

“Seems your mouth can't be either...” he chuckled, trying to cover the bubble of insecurity. His hand reached out for Rory, “let me take care of you.” His head lifted from the bed, but the elf had other plans. Rory’s eyes felt distant as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

“I have to spar with Cassandra,” the tone he used was matter of fact and it threw Titus for a loop. Despite the fleeing attitude, Rory knew he was losing Titus' interest. Giving him hand or blow jobs just wasn't enough - the two risks Rory ran, especially because his dick didn't rise at any touch due to his impeccable self-control, was Titus' self-esteem or boredom getting in the way of their meet ups. Rory refused to kiss him, and he could feel Titus beginning to notice the marks he left. It wasn't just about getting off - and Rory couldn't let that become known to his source. He needed to use something that would hook Titus indefinitely - even if he didn't want to do it.

Rory was already turning towards the stairs, Titus felt an unfamiliar panic begin to rush him. “That's it?!” he suddenly said, sitting all the way up.

The elf shrugged and slightly pursed his lips, “You can barely stand, Brute - so yes – that’s it. See you around.” His shoes clipped down the stairs, leaving Titus with a hollow feeling. He couldn't believe this surge of emotions. Why was Rory affecting him like this? The well that formed inside his chest made him ache - and he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was actually scared. Was he not good for anything but a one night stand? Why did Rory still seem so distant? He hasn't even seen him naked yet and the two had been going back and forth for about a week. He laid back on the bed with a loud sigh, unaware of the plan Rory had been executing since day one.


End file.
